


Drabble: Double Trouble

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [27]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Double Ended Dildo, Established Relationship, M/M, Overloading, Overstimulation, Pathfinder has a vulva attachment (Apex Legends), Pet Names, Praise Kink, Revenant has a vulva attachment (Apex Legends), Revenant is a tsundere, Simulacrum headcanons (Apex Legends), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For an event currently on my blog which you can find details of in the notes on here! The prompt was: Revfinder, too big of a double ended dildo.OrIn which Pathfinder is a bastard by nature who loves overstimulating Revenant is fun new ways.
Relationships: Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Drabble: Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my event currently happening on my Tumblr blog in my pinned post @Sinningplumpprincess, please have your age in your bio before following and interacting!

Pathfinder was well seasoned in  these sorts of things .

Revenant learned that pretty quickly when the MRVN unit had finally figured out how to win him over. Romance seemed to be etched into Pathfinder among his other traits. His kindness and sarcasm had Revenant just about wringing his  nonexistent neck, but it was the kindness that finally saw to Revenant’s demise.

Pathfinder may not have been a simulacrum and couldn’t feel the excruciating pain, agony, and emotional turmoil Revenant had each time his body was destroyed and his mind put into another body. However, Pathfinder understood pain, understood that Revenant’s hissing to not touch him and to go the hell away wasn’t...actually what he wanted.

Now Revenant is well-versed in watching Pathfinder’s screen. Figuring out what he’s up to solely based upon that little emoji. Most times when he looks at Revenant it’s hearts and pink screens of sorts, even to this day Revenant tries not to look too much. It felt too intense to have your emotions so blatantly on display like that.

So, when Pathfinder brings up intimacy as if they hadn’t fucked before- they have. Many times. His screen turns to this little devil looking emoji, little black hearts popping up around it and Revenant is immediately suspicious of what he has in mind. The last time Pathfinder got that look Revenant ended up tied to a chair with an attractive MRVN unit in his lap bouncing on his cock and draining his lubricant reserves without so much as letting him touch him.

Revenant agrees, figuring the worst that’s going to happen is overstimulation.

And now they’re both on all fours with the biggest double ended dildo he’s ever seen between them. They both have cunt attachments, and Pathfinder’s taken his end like a pro despite its thickness and length. Revenant would comment on him being a slut for this sort of thing, but he’s only got an inch in him and he’s struggling.

Revenant’s claw like fingers are dug into the sheets, grunts and huffs leaving his voice box without him helping them along. Pathfinder is whining behind him, but when he figures out that Revenant’s struggling, he looks over his shoulder and makes this soft noise resounding from his own voice box. “Are you alright?”

“I’m  **_ fine _ ** .”

“You appear to be struggling, love!” Pathfinder chipperly replies as if he wasn’t just whining a second ago. Before Revenant can say anything, he should have known Pathfinder’s bastard nature would take over. Because Pathfinder is pressing back in small rocks, forcing it to split Revenant open wide despite their earlier detailed prep.

Immediately Revenant’s upper body lowers to the bed so he’s more face down, ass up than anything. His sensors are all going off as he feels inch by inch being helped into him, forcing him to spread wider than he thinks he’s ever had in his life. He can’t even clench around the dildo, only feeling the fluttering of his inner walls and the wide stretch that’s sending him into making noises he won’t admit.

By the time he’s finally got enough inside of him, he’s stopped becoming aware of Pathfinder chirping praise at him. Besides vaguely managing to catch, “Good boy.” “See, you can take it all!” Being cooed his way.

Revenant is an overstimulated mess. Lubricant is dripping down onto the bed from his cunt, an orgasm having wracked his frame just moments ago. He’s shaking, even more so when Pathfinder starts to move.

When Revenant cries out his overstimulation, all he receives is a happy little reply of-

“Harder? We can go harder!”

Before Pathfinder’s practically fucking him with the damned double ended dildo and overloading his circuits far too early.

Bastard fucking MRVN unit.


End file.
